(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for massaging the undersurface of a foot of an individual. More particularly, the invention relates to nerve stimulation by urging a plurality of conforming protuberances to the plantar region of a foot.
(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for massaging the soles of a foot of a user of the device, and in particular, a foot nerve pulsator device which has a plurality of massaging pistons to massage the soles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
One way of enhancing blood circulation through a foot to promote body health is to walk bare foot on roads paved with stones, gravel and soils. This is because the foot nerves on the soles are stimulated by the unevenness of a road""s surface. A way of simulating this form of massaging the soles of a foot is to promote a form of foot stimulation for better health. A number of devices for massaging the soles have been developed, and these devices allow the user to exercise while being barefoot on the surface thereof.
China Utility Patent No. 96235931 discloses a pedal for soles massaging comprising a flat bottom plate having a plurality of densely distributed uneven height massaging protrusions.
Another conventional art, China Utility Patent No. 95234447, discloses a moveable soles massaging board comprising a rectangular bottom board mounted with a plurality of rows and columns of positioned holes, wherein a plurality of nipple-shaped massaging protrusions are inserted into the individual holes. The massaging protrusions of the above conventional art are not moveable and thus the effectiveness of stimulating by massaging at the plantar arch region of the sole is rather limited but that at the transverse arch region of the sole is excessively large.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foot nerve pulsator device, which can mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foot nerve pulsator device, in which the massaging protrusions are moveable in the course of operation of the device.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a foot nerve pulsator device for massaging soles which includes an assembly having a molded upper shell structure contoured to the plantar and transverse arch regions of the foot. The upper shell structure is secured at its base perimeter, to a molded base platform, being attached to the base platform by screws. Enclosed within this two piece assembly are an array of hollow massaging pistons having a closed top end and an open flanged end. The pistons are movable within an array of holes in the upper shell structure. The holes extend downward through cylindrical sleeves molded to the underside of the upper shell structure. The array of holes contain a plurality of rows, in which alternate rows have hole diameters corresponding to one of two different massaging piston diameters.
The base structure includes an array of upwardly extended posts matching the hole array in the upper shell structure. The posts are made with a lower shoulder length in which the shoulder length conforms with the contour of the upper shell structure. A plurality of compressed springs, each having a first end placed over each post and resting on the lower shoulder length. The other end, is compressed and placed into the open flanged end of the massaging piston urging the massaging piston upward against the cylindrical sleeves. The shapes of the closed ends are selected from a choice of nipple shaped ends or inserts made from a permanent magnetic material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foot nerve pulsator device, wherein the massaging pistons are supported by spring and are moveable in up and down in direction in accordance with the stepping of the soles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foot nerve pulsator device, wherein the shape of the covering surface of the individual massaging pistons is similar to that of the soles, and the plantar arch region of the sole is sufficiently stimulated while the transverse arch region of the soles is not excessively pressed by force.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.